Livin' The Hard LifePILOT
by Miss. GettothePOINTE
Summary: Zane and Genette are reunited and are on their way to stardom  PILOT
1. Pilot

**SUMMARY: PILOT FOR LIVIN' THE HARD LIFE - Zane Crowe and Genettte Rodelle are finally reunited. This is mainly an explanatory piece for upcoming stories (:**

**NOTE:**** This is based on a sim family that I have created. I DO NOT OWN SIMS, SIMS 2, OR SIMS 3 IN ANY WAY!**

PILOT

Zane was waiting for me as I walked out of Plumb Pictures, "Genette, you're not going to believe this!" Zane shoved an official looking piece of paper at me. I skimmed through it before noticing what he meant.

"Oh my...Zane! You got a job! You're on your way to becoming a star player for the Llamas!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. He looked down at me and gave me an adorable crooked smile.

"Now we are both on our way to our dreams!" I smiled and took hold of his hand. Zane and I have known each other for a while. We were best friends when we were kids, until my family moved to Bridgeport when I was 13. I remember being so upset about how Zane was left in boring old Sunset Valley. We used to dream about moving to the city together and becoming famous. Unfortunately, one of us was left behind. When I was 20, my parents moved to Pleasant View for retirement and left me to fend for myself. That was when I started working towards becoming an actress. It helped that Lady Cook frequently visited the same Spa that I do. After yet another failed audition, I went to The Grind to dance away my self-pity. That was when I bumped into a very familiar face and my hope sky rocketed. Zane had final come to Bridgeport and we were finally living the city life. Together. Three and a half weeks later, Zane and I are dating and I got my first part as an extra. That was 3 months ago. Zane has been training and training for a professional sports career. And now we can let our lives begin.

LIVIN' THE HARD LIFE.


	2. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: PILOT FOR LIVIN' THE HARD LIFE - Zane Crowe and Genettte Rodelle are finally reunited. This is mainly an explanatory piece for upcoming stories (:**

**NOTE:**** This is based on a sim family that I have created. I DO NOT OWN SIMS, SIMS 2, OR SIMS 3 IN ANY WAY!**

Chapter One

"Darling, let's have dinner to celebrate you getting that FAB-ULOUS promotion! My treat!" My co-worker slash best friend, Tiara Angelista, said in her sing song voice. I giggled and grabbed my cell to tell Zane that I wouldn't be home for dinner.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey, mind if I go out with Tiara tonight?"

"No, of course not! Just...can you come home for dinner tomorrow night? I need to tell...to ask you something."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Sure, sweety! Thanks!" And I flipped the phone shut. Tiara was giving me her infamous pity stare and I had to ask her what was up.

"Zane is giving you puppy love and you just kicked him out of the way! How often do you guys spend with each other, Genette?" Tiara shook her head.

I looked shocked, "We live together, Tia! And yes, I have been out most nights till late but he is so cute waiting up for me and -" Tiara put a finger to my lips.

"Sweety, go to him. Now! We can postpone our congrats dinner!" Tiara gave me a hug and whistled for a taxi.

I walked into my building and buzzed our room.

"Hello? May I ask who's buzzing?" Zane's gruff voice came over the speaker.

"Deleevary for Meester Zane Crowe?" I said in a faux accent.

"Um. Sure? Come on up."

I waited for the elevator and came on up. I wonder what he said he need to ask me. I knocked on the door and posed like a superstar. Zane's face lit up when he opened the door.

"Genette! I thought you were going out!" Zane said as he swept me up

I laughed and gave him a hug, "Change of plans! What can I say!" We walked in and I saw a candle lit dinner laying on our table.

"I hadn't had the chance to clean it up yet. I can heat it up if you want?" I nodded saying I did and Zane soon had a perfect dinner awaiting.

We laughed and caught up with each other. I cant believe we don't do this more often, I thought. I felt guilty that I had almost blew THIS off. After we finished dessert, Zane stood up.

"Where are you going, Sweetheart?" I asked looking up.

Zane started to kneel down, "I'm not going anywhere."

LIVIN' THE HARD LIFE.


End file.
